Perdão
by TigerxFox
Summary: Há alguns anos, Sanji havia ficado muito confuso quando seu fio vermelho do destino se partiu. Mesmo assim ele acreditava que eles fatalmente iriam se encontrar. (Baseado no prompt: "Todo mundo tem um fio vermelho do destino, amarrando almas gêmeas umas às outras. Você não quer tê-lo, então você corta seu fio usando uma tesoura.")


Zoro achava insuportável a ideia de amor. E pensar que todos estavam fadados a encontrar a pessoa na outra ponta de suas linhas. E se fosse alguém irritante? Alguém como sua irmã por exemplo. Ficaria preso pelo resto da vida a alguém que o destino escolheu pra ele, parecia uma piada. Várias vezes ameaçou cortar seu fio escarlate como brincadeira. Kuina revirava os olhos e ria.

Sua irmã havia morrido. Aquela criatura irritante, insuportável, chata, que sempre o infernizava de maneira infinda, havia morrido. E doía tanto que Zoro gostaria de arrancar seu coração para fora do peito e não sentir mais nada. O garoto tentava não chorar, se lembrando do quão hipócrita estava sendo pelas inúmeras vezes que tinha dito à irmã, após alguma discussão com o pai, que enxugasse os olhos e levantasse a cabeça. Não havia chorado durante o enterro, suas unhas cortaram a pele espessa das mãos do garoto, mas ele manteve a expressão emburrada. Mas agora que estava em casa, seu rosto estava completamente ensopado de salgadas e espessas lágrimas e sua cabeça estava afundada entre os braços. Zoro abriu os olhos ainda turvos e observou o borrão vermelho que se destacava. Aquele fio que estava amarrado em seu mindinho. Não, não podia arrancar seu coração fora, mas havia outra coisa que podia fazer. Apanhou uma tesoura e partiu o fio vermelho. Amar era estúpido. Aquele fio era idiota. Nunca mais seria tão próximo de alguém, nunca mais sofreria assim.

Era uma tarde de Inverno, quando Sanji se confessou pela primeira vez.

A família Vinsmoke era bastante católica. Sanji sempre participou ativamente nas atividades envolvendo a igreja. Desde que se conhece por gente, o Evangelho e os conceitos de inferno, pecado e diabo foram martelados em sua mente, principalmente por seu pai. Sanji foi batizado, claro, quando era um bebê. Então, fez sua primeira comunhão aos dez. Ele fazia o que era natural para ele: ler o evangelho, recitar preces, rezar o terço. Todas essas coisas eram praticamente seus hobbies já que era praticamente só isso que ele fazia além de estudar. Judge Vinsmoke era muito rigoroso e o criou quase como um santo. Isso significava, é claro, que o garoto perdeu boa parte de sua infância passando os dias ensolarados em casa e memorizando cada versículo da bíblia.  
Ele estava numa fila com outros meninos, esperando para confessar pecados que ele nem sabia que tinha. Sua professora deu-lhe algumas dicas para uma boa confissão.

"Sanji, para se confessar, você precisa preparar seu coraçãozinho. Examinar sua consciência. Isso significa confrontar a si mesmo a palavra de Deus e descobrir suas incoerências, defeitos e fraquezas de ato, omissão e pensamento. Sentir dor e nojo dos pecados que cometeu. Confessar ao padre, embaixador do Senhor, todos os pecados por número e tipo. Fazendo isso você pode reparar o mal. E o exercício penitencial que o Padre vai sugerir vai promover a reparação da doença do pecado."

Sanji ouviu as palavras com cuidado, como havia feito das cem primeiras vezes que as ouviu de seu pai em casa. Ele esperou sua vez, com o coração tranquilo, até que foi chegando cada vez mais perto e ele o sentiu acelerar e uma gota de suor se formar em sua testa. Ele entrou na sala, sentou-se e esperou o padre dizer algo. Depois de um minuto ou dois de agonia ele percebeu que não receberia ajuda alguma do velho e disse em voz alta, tentando ao máximo não gaguejar:

"Abençoe-me, Pai, eu pequei."

"Hm"

O padre fez menção com um gesto de mão para que ele continuasse falando, e era uma tortura para menino. Ele não se lembrava de nenhum pecado que tivesse cometido, embora seu pai provavelmente pudesse nomear milhares. Ele não queria dizer coisas bobas como "Briguei com meu irmão" ou "Chamei meu vizinho de marimo de merda". Mas todos nasceram do pecado e todos são rodeados pelo pecado, não deveria ser tão difícil de confessá-los, né? Ele permaneceu em silêncio por o que pareceu serem horas, se afogando em sua própria timidez e insegurança até que o velho falou com ele de dentro do confessionário.

"Você não vai dizer nada, meu filho?"

Os pensamentos de Sanji estavam uma bagunça, ele não sabia dizer exatamente o porquê. Talvez a atmosfera de confissão o apavorasse, era algo que o fazia ficar enjoado apenas de sentar no confessionário ao lado do padre. Mas ele não sabia o porquê. O padre o dispensou com seu exercício confessional após o silêncio se arrastar por mais alguns minutos. Ele estava aliviado por sair dali, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha a sensação desagradável do fundo do seu estômago já castigado, a sensação de desapontar seu pai e o medo de chegar em casa. Ele eventualmente chegou e, sem nenhuma surpresa, seu pai estava esperando por ele.

Desde o ocorrido, Sanji foi forçado a se confessar mensalmente, e suas preces diárias foram intensificadas. Toda vez que ele tinha que ir ao confessionário nomear seus pecados e implorar por perdão ele passava mal. Mas ele continuava fazendo, com o medo da promessa do fogo eterno e da ira de seu pai.

"Pardonnez-moi, Signeur…Por favor, Pai, me perdoe."

Era assim que a maioria de suas preces começava. Todo dia antes de dormir ele tinha que dizer estas palavras, como se quanto mais as dissesse, mais chances ele teria de ser perdoado e não arder no fogo do inferno.

"Pardonnez-moi, Signeur …Por favor, Pai, me perdoe."

Era uma tarde de Verão. Uma tarde particularmente quente.  
Sanji suava bicas, trancado em seu quarto, estudando as lições da bíblia para o Domingo.

"Voce não tá com calor?" Disse uma voz conhecida vinda da janela.

Sanji tomou um susto e caiu desajeitado da cadeira.

"O que porra...?" Ele disse, bufando e levantando-se do chão, apressando-se em por a franja dourada no lugar certo.

Havia conhecido Zoro casualmente na vizinhança e desde então as brigas e o carinho velado nunca cessaram.

"Sabia que pra um menino da igreja, você tem a boca bem suja, curly?" Zoro falou, pulando a janela e entrando no quarto do loiro.

"Eu tenho muito mais modos que você. Por acaso te convidei pra entrar?" Sanji perguntou enconstando o dedo no torso do menino.

"Anham...e a boca de esgoto..." Zoro desviou de um chute do loiro e arfou "Esse peixe aí é novo?"

"Ah...É sim..." Sanji disse, voltando o olhar para o aquário.

"Legal..." Zoro observava o peixe preto se movendo tediosamente na água. "E qual o nome dele?"

"Zorro." Sanji disse e Zoro podia jurar que vira um tom de rosa claro se espalhar pelas bochechas do pequeno chef loiro. O problema é que pelo ardor que estava sentido em suas próprias maçãs do rosto, provavelmente suas bochechas estavam do mesmo jeito.

"Você é idiota? Porque colocou meu nome num peixe?" Zoro forçou uma careta.

"VOCÊ é idiota. O. Como no filme."

"Ah." Zoro respondeu coçando a nuca.

Eles deitaram no chão frio do quarto de Sanji lado a lado e ficaram em silêncio. Às vezes ficavam horas apenas desse jeito. Zoro cochilava na maioria dessas vezes e Sanji ficava apenas observando seu peito subir e descer enquanto escutava a respiração tranquila do garoto marrento que nunca abaixava a guarda mas estranhamente não se importava de ficar vulnerável quando estava com ele.

"Você já viu o Yonji andando por aí exibindo a garota que é sua alma gêmea?" Sanji perguntou retoricamente a Zoro, que ressonava. "Queria saber...se algum dia terei essa sorte." Ele disse sussurrando mais para si do que para o dorminhoco ao seu lado.

Há alguns anos, Sanji havia ficado muito confuso quando seu fio se partiu. Ele acordou e seu fio que normalmente sumia no horizonte agora estava pendurado no seu mindinho acima da altura do chão. Nunca soube de ninguém com esse problema. Será que sua alma gêmea havia morrido? Nah, se fosse o caso o fio teria desaparecido, disso ele sabia. Mas ele continuava lá, tão escarlate como sempre. Nem passou pela cabeça de Sanji desfazer o nó. Ele era um romântico incorrigível, tinha certeza de que algum dia encontraria a pessoa que era destinada a ele. Mas como, se não estavam mais conectados? Mas ele acharia, de alguma forma acharia. O tempo passou e Sanji não encontrava sua alma gêmea. Observava os casais enquanto suspirava, mas nenhuma garota até ali havia feito seu coração bater da maneira certa, nenhuma garota parecia ser responsável pelo fio partido que carregava no dedo. Seus irmãos todos tinham namoradinhas. Ele era o único que ainda esperava, e logo ele que tinha tanto amor para dar. Às vezes, se tornava pessimista. Pensava em todas as possibilidades, pensava que sua pessoa especial estava evitando-o, pensava que talvez ela quisesse apenas ser livre, não ajudava nada que seus irmãos o infernizassem por causa disso. Mas aconteça o que acontecer, passe o tempo que passar, ele iria encontrar aquela que um dia esteve interligado a ele. Fatalmente iriam se encontrar.

Depois de atingir a puberdade, entretanto, as coisas mudaram um pouco. As preces de Sanji triplicaram e ele percebeu algo que o apavorava. Sanji sabia que gostava de mulheres. Sempre foi assim, e isso era muito natural para ele. No entanto, em algum momento ele descobriu que ele também tinha interesse por homens. Isso o abalou muito. Era uma das coisas que seu pai mais desprezava. Até quando criança ele notava o sangue de Judge ferver pela mera menção de seu filho ser um "viadinho". Mais tarde, seu pai com certeza apreciou muito sua devoção às mulheres (de maneira casta e cristã, é claro). Mas o medo ainda permanecia, como um monstro em seu estômago que o devorava por dentro. E se sua alma gêmea fosse um...Não. Não queria nem pensar.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Não, não estava acontecendo. "Então porque meu pau tá tão duro?". Ele começou a enlouquecer. Não poderia evitar pensar em homens de maneira sexual, nem evitar se tocar pensando nisso. E toda vez que ele se tocava ele rezava. A vontade de desatar o fio de seu dedo para a possibilidade de seu medo se concretizar se tornar nula era insuportavelmente grande.

"Pardonnez-moi, Signeur …Por favor, Pai, me perdoe."

Era uma tarde de outono. A estação favorita de Zoro. Eles estavam deitados na grama, apreciando os laranjas que coloriam o céu e se sentindo confortáveis. Já fazia alguns meses que tinham terminado o colégio e cada um estava trabalhando, ambos empolgados com o futuro.

No dia anterior falava com Sanji ao telefone. Zoro olhou os olhos de seu próprio reflexo no espelho durante a ligação. Suas pupilas estavam enormes, rodeadas por uma finíssima íris verde. Porra. Estava...?

Era um completo idiota. É obvio que estava. Estava apaixonado há anos. Poderia ficar a noite em claro pensando em nele. Os pássaros iriam começar a cantar e os raios de sol iriam banhar seus olhos de uma luz incômoda e ele ainda estaria sorrindo abobado. Porque os próprios raios de sol lembram Sanji, o dourado dos cabelos do aprendiz de chef. Tudo ao seu redor emudece quando seu foco é ele. Não há multitarefa que resista a uma boa dose de Sanji, ele se prende fácil na teia do outro, se afoga prazerosamente em seu mar profundo, se perde (não que isso aconteça com frequência, claro) em seus labirintos. Por falar em labirintos, queria ele que o bom deus que sempre maldiz (a guy gotta try, right?) o concedesse a dádiva de provar dos labirintos dos lábios dele. Sua boca é tão perfeita, parece que foi desenhada cuidadosamente, provar da doçura dela certamente seria mais doce que o próprio mel. Talvez isso seja a coisa mais gay que ele já pensou ou sentiu em toda sua vida. Talvez Zoro esteja louco. Mas por hora, apenas desejaria derramar seu amor, porque ele é tanto que já está transbordando para fora de si. Todo sentimento que guardou desde aquilo, desde quando era minúsculo e amaldiçoou para sempre o amor. Tudo aquilo que jurou nunca mais sentir para não sofrer. Tudo tudo tudo parece que explodiu a represa e inundou seu coração. E é tão familiar, mas tão distante. Porque fazia tempo que não se sentia assim, eletrificado e estuporado de amor. Cada detalhe importa, cada pequena coisa o faz feliz e o faz amaldiçoar a si mesmo por algum dia ter amaldiçoado o amor. Ele queria abraçá-lo . Queria beijá-lo. Queria que seus sentimentos se transmitissem por difusão entre beijos molhados que os dois trocariam, como já trocam toda noite em seus sonhos. Queria que ele sentisse o que ele sente. Queria um manual sobre o que fazer, algum conselho sobre como prosseguir. Ele está apaixonado pelo outro. Cada batida que seu coração dá é por ele, cada brilho em seu olhar é dele, cada sorriso foi ele que arrancou. É assim que ele se sente, embora jamais dissesse em voz alta. Cheio de vontade de dar-lhe tudo que tem. Talvez esteja sendo demasiado açucarado, mas o é apenas e exclusivamente por ele. Queria que seus sorrisos fossem dele, assim Zoro também sorriria. Queria que seus lábios fossem dele, beijaria com mais vontade que tudo. Queria que suas lágrimas fossem dele, para Sanji nunca mais precisar derramá-las.

"Eu te quero, eu te amo." Era o que estava estampado na pupila dilatada do homem de cabelos verdes.

Era tão imbecil que passou todo esse tempo tentando evitar o amor que agora amava alguém que acreditava piamente em alma gêmea e estava fadado a encontrar a sua.

Então, Zoro num momento de coragem quebrou o conforto ao confessar algo que já estava há muito tempo em sua mente. Não era exatamente o que estava claro em seus olhos, mas era o primeiro passo pra chegar até isso, havia pensado.

"Sabe...eu gosto de garotos."  
Um silêncio sepulcral seguiu as palavras de Zoro. Sanji havia parado de respirar, sequer se movia. O rosto todo escondido debaixo de fios de ouro. Zoro esperou alguma reação, alguma resposta, mas sabia que não vinha. Se levantou apoiando na mão tentando encarar o loiro em vão.

"Você acha que é anormal? Uma abominação?...V-você acha que eu vou para o inferno?" Perguntou com um nó enorme na garganta.

Sanji acenou. Foi um aceno de cabeça sutil, mas definitivamente estava lá, e não escapou do olhar do garoto. Para Zoro, as cores de sua estação favorita se dissolveram em tons de cinza. Ele se levantou e deixou o loiro lá. A franja de Sanji cobria quase todo seu rosto e o cabelo grudava em sua pele devido às lágrimas amargas que insistiam em escorrer de seus olhos.

"Pardonnez-moi, Signeur …Por favor, Pai, me perdoe."

Era uma tarde de primavera. As flores estavam belíssimas em toda cidade. Mas a mais bela era a que Sanji estendia na direção do homem à sua frente.

Já fazia alguns meses que não se viam, ironicamente Zoro se mudou logo depois daquele dia. Sanji gastou várias semanas se auto-depreciando em seu quarto até tomar coragem, juntar o que tinha ganhado em seu emprego no restaurante e sair da mansão Vinsmoke. Depois gastou mais algumas semanas tomando coragem para fazer aquilo que sempre quis: encontrar sua alma gêmea. Aquela que era sua desde o princípio, desde que os deuses haviam amarrado aquele fio escarlate em seus dedos, quer o senhor Judge Vinsmoke gostasse ou não.

"Isso é sério? É algum tipo de piada?" O outro esbravejou, a mágoa tingindo sua voz.

"Quando você concordou com o que eu disse naquele dia... Doeu tanto." Ele se deixou desabafar em um sussurro depois de alguns momentos encarando o loiro com desconfiança. Zoro se prometera nunca mais ficar tão vulnerável, mas isso abrira todas as feridas que ele achava que haviam sarado.

"Eu te contei, mesmo sabendo das suas merdas de igreja porque mesmo assim você era a pessoa que eu tinha certeza que não me julgaria... E você foi lá e fez exatamente isso. Aquele aceno, aquela porra de aceno, e você nem sequer olhou na minha cara..." Zoro deixou as palavras escaparem e se interrompeu rapidamente, cuidadosamente dosando sua raiva, a qual havia reprimido profundamente todas essas semanas.

Ouvir aquilo doeu. Muito. Ele se lembrava de tudo muito bem. Se ele forçasse sua memória um pouco ele ainda podia sentir seu cabelo grudado no rosto enquanto ele tentava não soluçar embaixo da sua franja. Agora, ouvi-lo falar essas palavras, ouvir seu amado falar do quanto ele o machucou, era muito pior. Porque ele deveria ser seu amigo. Porque esse homem sempre esteve lá para ele, quando ele estava triste, quando ele estava sozinho, quando o pai dele não o deixava brincar com as outras crianças. Ele sempre esteve lá, o irritando e sorrindo maliciosamente para ele. Ele esteve lá o consolando depois que seu peixe de estimação morrera. Ele esteve lá quando ele ainda estava nauseado por ser forçado a se confessar. Ele esteve lá roubando um beijo casto por brincadeira quando eles tinham 7 anos e nem sabiam o que era sexualidade. E ele deveria ter estado lá por ele também. Não devia ter hesitado, nem por um milésimo de segundo, mesmo que as rédeas da sua criação o puxassem para a escuridão e o mergulhassem no medo e na angústia de ser daquele jeito, de ser "anormal".

Sanji mal conseguia olhar o homem no olho. Mas ele devia a ele ao menos isso e aguentou o olhar penetrante do rapaz, quase como se pudessem se falar apenas pelo olhar. Mas, às vezes as palavras precisam ser proferidas, para que possam ser devidamente processadas. Sanji sabia o que deveria fazer. Ele passou tanto tempo pedindo perdão a um deus invisível apenas por ser quem ele era. E agora, na sua frente, havia alguém de carne e osso que realmente merecia.

"Por favor, me perdoe." Falou, tentando manter a voz firme. Os lábios de Zoro se entreabriram um pouco, nunca tinha ouvido sequer um "desculpa" vindo do loiro.

O loiro retirou a mão do bolso e tocou de leve o rosto de Zoro, como se acariciar a pele quente do seu rosto pudesse demonstrar todo seu afeto pelo rapaz, como se pudesse demonstrar que ele nunca quis magoá-lo. Como se ainda não tivesse direito nem coragem suficiente para beijá-lo.  
Sanji cessou o movimento e pegou na mão do rapaz. Zoro observava confuso enquanto Sanji aparentemente amarrava algo invisível em seu dedo mindinho. Quando ele terminou o nó, Zoro passou a enxergar, o fio que não via há tantos anos. Sanji percebeu que ele encarava abobado.

"Eu sempre passei a vida toda pensando no porquê a minha alma gêmea retardada faria isso só pra nós termos o triplo de trabalho. Claro que só podia ser você, sua mula." Ele sorriu afetuosamente.

Quando cortou o fio, Zoro não entendia que ele era apenas uma representação. Os corações continuam conectados independentemente da linha visual. Ao encarar aquela suposta outra metade sua, irritante, tão diferente e tão parecido, duas faces da mesma moeda, era impossível não sentir que eram feitos um para o outro. Desde crianças, até agora, e nunca mudou.

"O fio pode esticar ou emaranhar-se, mas nunca irá partir." Era isso que dizia a regra.


End file.
